Tales From The Corrupted Realities
by srghostarc11
Summary: Not all decisions lead to the best of situations. Every universe has a story to tell, and told they must be. Welcome to the collection of stories from corrupted realities, where nothing ends well.


**I do not own Adventure Time. This series of unrelated stories may or may not be connected to my other stories and The Line That Divides. Knowledge of the latter is not needed to enjoy this one.**

**Welcome to the collection of various snippets from different dimensions, where nothing ends well.**

**There are all kinds of horror. I warned you.**

~~o~~

**Corrupted Universe File #A1 - This Is How The Wind Shifts**

"Hey Jake!"

Finn felt really excited tonight. Tomorrow, he'll turn 16 and he was very sure he over heard Peebles talking with Marcy about something that should remain in the wraps. Finn can only think of two things on what that could be - presents or a party at Candy Kingdom!

"What is it, Finn? It's not yet your birthday...look, it's only 9 PM. Go back to sleep!"

"Jake, I told you earlier, right? Pribubs called around noon and told me get dressed before 10 PM! I guess they can't wait to give me their surprise, huh?"

The dog resumed snoring, ignoring his question. "Oh crud, you're so lazy."

He went downstairs and played with BMO for a few minutes. Even the little gaming console have presents for him in the form of new games. His new favorite game, Slyrim, has a sequel. But because of the anticipation for tomorrow, he cannot concentrate on what he was playing.

Finn can no longer contain his excitement as he barged out of the Tree House into the dark and chilly night. He's wearing his typical adventurer clothing, offering little resistance against the cold. Finn stood there for a minute, contemplating about the Princess' orders.

"She said to get dressed, not go to the Kingdom. Maybe I should wait here some more?"

As if on cue, a large bird descended near him. The Morrow was obviously Peebles chosen transportation tonight. She motioned him to climb the bird, which he did excitedly. PB grabbed both of his hand and wrapped it around her torso.

"Hold _tight _, hero."

"Yes, Princess! Where are we going?"

The bird took off with a large blast of wind. It was indeed faster than her swan. The cold air whipped his face uncomfortably. Without a second thought, Finn buried his face on Peebubs' back and inhaled deeply in her sweet scent. It made him blush both with shame and pleasure.

"Oh Finn. You silly boy."

Finn looked down and saw that they were headed to Marceline's cave. It made him mentally scratch his head. His party will be held in her cave? Why? Before he could ask the Princess, the Morrow began its descent into the cave, and landed softly on the ground. The two hurriedly went to the front porch, laughing all the way as the Princess pulled him.

_Princess Bubblegum sure looks pretty tonight. Glob, look at those...what the heck am I thinking? Ah, stupid pervy Finn! Bad Finn!_

As Peebles rummaged through her handbag for something, Finn took the time to stare at the Princess. She's wearing the same dress she wore as 'Ms. Quietbottom', and done her bubblegummy hair the same way she did when they went to the Wizard City. His gaze was almost on her legs when the front door swerved open.

"Princess! No! Marceline doesn't want anyone going in her house without permission!"

The Princess just looked at her innocently and beckoned him to go inside with her. Finn nervously followed her inside and immediately noticed the changes in Marceline's living room. It looked more...girly. He was sure the walls were not colored pink before. The most notable change was the sofa. It looked more comfortable and homely.

"Princess are you sure...this is a right idea?"

"Relax, Finn. Marceline gave me permission, so why don't you try out her new sofa set? I'll just go and make some tea."

"If you say so, Princess. But what are we doing here anyway?"

Peebles just winked and blew a flying kiss at him before disappearing into the kitchen. Finn blushed hard. Was Pribbles hitting on him? It's been almost a year since his break-up with Flame Princess but he got to be honest with himself; he didn't quite got to move on. Finn visited her in the Fire Kingdom thrice a week, sometimes the whole week. Despite everything that happened, and her being busy with the Kingdom, they remained good friends. Flame Princess even accompanied him on some of his dungeon crawls, just like old times.

_I still love her, but she only sees me as a good friend and an asset to the Fire Kingdom, whatever that meant._

Then this happened. Princess Bubblegum, his biggest crush before and after Flame Princess, is hitting on him. After all the years Finn spent trying to get her to reciprocate his feelings, only to fail, and finally moving on - why now?

He felt suddenly unsure of what was happening. His guts seemed to be trying to warn him. Finn sat nervously on the new couch.

"Wow, this is soft!"

Finn giggled as he felt his butt dig into the pink couch. It felt like it's made of slightly compressed cotton candy, and it smelled like one too. Looking around warily for anyone in the room, he licked one of the armrests.

"Taste like cotton candy, alright!"

"Finn, don't chew on Marcy's furniture! Here, have a cookie."

Peebles jammed a small cookie in his open mouth, which he chewed fast and hard. Swallowing the food, he immediately helped the Princess set down the tray of tea and cookies. The Princess gave him one of the cups of tea while she took the other. They sat side by side on the couch.

"So, where's Marceline?"

"Why do you keep looking for her if you already have me here with you?"

"Are you getting up my hopes again?"

"What are you saying? We're here to discuss about your future."

Finn was taken aback. Why does she want to talk about his future? "I don't understand."

"As you know, you're turning 16 tomorrow. You're getting old and you're maturing way too fast in terms of your behavior and attitude."

He took a sip of the tea. The sweetness overpowered the bitterness, the way he preferred his tea. "I still don't understand."

"Ooo, especially the Candy Kingdom, needs you as its hero, the way you are right now - a brave and righteous boy without the poisoned views of an adult."

The Princess looked at him directly in the eyes, turning serious all of a sudden. "But I'm growing up. Jake said I can't stop that."

"Which is unacceptable. Humans are naturally evil, in which history proved that time and again. We are not sure what you will be when you grow older. Will you still be a righteous hero or something else?"

He stammered and took a few seconds to retort. "Of course, Princess, why would I cha-"

"We can't take chances. Recently, you caused Flame Princess to destroy a whole kingdom out of some teenage fantasy. We don't need more than that. The world needs you as you are right now."

Finn tried processing what she said but she can't concentrate much. He felt lightheaded, felt the Princess' hands cupping his face, and let him lay down his head on her lap. Finn smelled again her sweet scent, but this time he smelled something else.

_Change? Why would I change? I..._

"I hope you will forgive me, Finn, for whatever we do."

The last thing he saw was Marceline appearing in front him, a sad look in her face.

_Why?_

~~o~~

Finn woke up with a grunt. A pleasant feeling in his groins woke him up from his slumber. He looked down and screamed in shock as he saw Princess Bubblegum swallow his stiff boy-part, sucking the throbbing head. He tried pulling away but found that he couldn't - cold and hard shackles bound both of his arms and legs on Marceline's bed.

"Princess, what the grib-a-grab are you doing?!"

"Uh...I'm choking myself on your - "

The amount of heat and pleasure coursing through his body almost prevented him from muttering a retort. "You should stop this, please! This is wrong!"

Suddenly, Marceline appeared beside him and sat on the bed. "This is for your own good Finny, I'm sorry."

Finn felt something inside him churn and about to explode. He closed his eyes and hoped he is not actually dying. "Princess, I ...hibbibub! There's something...!"

Peebles quickly halted what she was doing and stood up, showing to Finn all her naked glory. For some reason, the feeling somewhat died down a bit and made him annoyed all of the sudden. _What is happening to me?_

"Why are you doing this?" Tears of both shame, fear and confusion threatened to escape his eyes.

"In order for you to remain a boy, I decided to make you immortal by letting Marceline turn you into a vampire."

"What the hay?! Who gave you the right to decide for my life?"

The Princess just looked at her with pity, but resumed her firm gaze a second later. "To be a vampire, there are two things that are required. The vampire's bite, and the victim's willingness to accept the vampirism."

"Well, I'm not accepting it then!" He shouted with all his might as he tried to escape from his restraint, making his still stiff boy-part wobble. Finn really felt helpless in that moment, he knew no one would hear him.

"Finn, if you don't accept my poison, you'll die..." Marceline was openly crying while staring at him.

"I'd rather die!"

"We knew you'd say that. Even torture wouldn't change your mindset because of your tolerance to pain. But let's see your tolerance for pleasure."

Marceline looked away, and to his horror, Princess Bubblegum lowered her girl-parts on his own. Finn felt a thousand volts of longing filled him as the two body parts met. She was already wet with fluids unknown to him.

"Princess, please stop! I can't...I don't want to be immortal! I love Flame Princess and I want to live with her, have kids and grow old with her! I beg you, please..." Finn wept in between the grunts of pleasure. He hated himself for liking what the Princess was doing to him.

Peebles just smirked at Finn. "Pssh, please. She's not even into you anymore. I promise you, when you become an immortal, me and Marceline will take turns into becoming your mate."

Finn remembered a swear word Jake told him that humans used before. "Fuck you, Princess!"

"Finn, we're doing that right now, you silly boy."

His mind and heart screamed in defiance, but his body won over. Finn started to meet every thrust with his own, all while still crying in agony. The Princess sped up, placing her hands gingerly on his bare chest for support.

"Bonnie, don't overdo it."

_What did Marceline meant by that?_

Peebles suddenly pulled away, leaving him thrusting into thin air, just before he was feeling about to explode again. "Marceline! Do it."

Finn looked in utter confusion as Marceline swooped down on him and bit his neck. He howled in pain as he felt blood drain from his neck, then become replaced by some other fluid. The poison could be felt traveling through his veins while hot tears flowed down from Marceline and pooled on Finn's cheek.

"...why? Why are you doing this... please stop...I beg you, Marcy!"

The vampire pulled away and stormed outside the room. He heard the dame cry, making him realize Marceline never wanted to be part of this madness. Finn could feel both the longing in his groin and tingling sensation of the poison. His body heat rose to inhumane heights. Princess Bubblegum proceeded to hump him again.

"If you want release, accept the poison and become immortal!"

_So this was their plan._

Peebles resumed humping then stopped when he was on the verge of release.

_The poison. _

Finn shook uncontrollably due to various things going on his body. His life teethered on the brink of death, life, and blissful release.

_I need to explode...I need release... I'm sorry!_

"How about it, Finn? I can do this the whole night."

_I'm sorry Flame Princess...I'm really sorry. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

Bubblegum was about to pull away again, probably thinking he died already, but Finn shattered the chains binding him and held her back.

_I accept._

~~o~~

I do not own the song used for the title, it belongs to Silverstein.

This is my first foray into the M world and as you probably noticed, it wasn't really good. Also, there is technically no antagonist here but that could be up for individual interpretation I guess.

I don't know how many 'Files' there will be, but I've already planned at least two other files from the Multiverse. It is intended to be supplementary stories for The Line That Divides but you can enjoy these on their own.

Please read and review!


End file.
